


[Podfic] Symphony No. 25 in G Minor

by froggyfun365



Category: United States of Tara
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Community: amplificathon, Download Available, Gen, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later, Marshall finally returns home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Symphony No. 25 in G Minor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Symphony No. 25 in G Minor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33965) by [godofwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofwine/pseuds/godofwine). 



> Music: Mozart's Symphony No. 25 in G Minor, K183
> 
> Recorded for 2015 Amplificathon (40 pts.)

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/11t9nomato61q6cdou7mdz2mb1y76u11). Duration: 00:13:09, 12.0 MB. Enjoy!

Comments are love! <3


End file.
